Who owns my heart
by bella-swan25
Summary: Bella, grew up in a world where money isn't a problem,being the daughter of an important bushiness man.Though not everything is as it seems. Her money and beauty has blinded her becoming the spoiled brat she is. But when she finally returns home, meeting the elusive, and mysterious Edward Cullen, will he be able to change her back to the way she was once? Can love change her?
1. Homecoming

I own nothing! All characters are Stephenie Meyer!

My first Fanfict so please be nice ;)

'We have arrried at out destination, please take off you seat bealt.' As i boarded off the plane, Icould feel the breeze runing through my hair, the smell of pine tress and rain. In a way it felt nice to be back home. I missed the small town of Forks, the most beautiful cities ccouldnt compare to Forks. This small, old town felt like home to me. I was lost deep in thought that I didn't hear my nanny ; Mary, had starled me when she grabbed my shoulder.

"Darling, what are you thinking about, that has you deep in thought?" she asked as we made out way to get our bags. As I was about to answer her question with a lie, her phone rang. "It's your father, dear" I nodded.

He only called to make an excuse on why he couldn't come spend time with me, due to him 'working' . This was nothing new I was used to him always being at work. We never really see each other, maybe once, or twice a year. Usually on Christmas and New year's. Other than that, he send gifts or quite an amount of money to make up for not being here. I walked off, and headed towards the extit. Our car was there, waiting for us. The chauffeur opened the door for me. I sat by the window and plugged in my headphones. I felt the door open, and Mary,sat next to me.

"Your father won't be able to make it, something came up at his job, Sweetie" her voice was calm, her eyes were on me. Ever since my mother died in a car accident, my dad and I have had a difficult relationship. The death of his true love was too much to handle. If it wasn't for Mary, I don't know how I would have been able to overcome the death of my mother. "As usual, his work comes first before me." I spat the words at her. She flinched, I immediatly felt bad, she didn't have to deal with my attitude.

"Sweetie, you know that's not true, he has to work in order to give you the luxuries your used to." This was always her excuse for him. I did't feel like arguing right now, I gave in. "Whatever" and i plugged my headphones back in, and let the music overcome me.

Our ride was a quite one, neither of us talked. You could actually feel the tension in the air. I was realived when we arrived home. The house was as we left it. Everything in it's place. It was a three- story house, complete with seven bedrooms, and six bathrooms, the kitchen, dinning room, and my favorite place in the whole house. The studio.

The studio was strictly off limits to everyone. It was filled with paintings, drawings, collages, sculptures, phtography, digital art, etc. You name it, I have it, no one is allowed in there but me. Art is the only thing that brings me peace, a way I can express myself when I'm at my worst.

"The butler will carry your bags up, Sweetie" Mary starlted me. I nodded and headed to my room. My room was just as I rememberd it, nothing out of place. As I put my phone down, a picture captured my eye. It was a picture of my mom and me. Millions of memories fluttered my head, I was 10 years old, when we took that picture. Three weeks before she die, three weeks before my life fell apart. A tear escaped from my eye, I wiped it off before it had the chance to reach my mouth. I put my face on my pillow, and screamed into it. All of a sudden I heard something drop, and break. The maid, had dropped it with the bags in her hand.

"I'm so sorry Miss, it was and accident!" Linda exclaimed. I got up and took the bags from her hand and set them on the bed. "It's okay just clean it up. Is dinner ready?" I asked as I looked in the mirror. "Yes, Mary is waiting for you." I nodded and headed downstairs.

Mary was already at the table, looking over some papers. She didn't hear or see me sitdown, until I cleared my throat. "Sweetheart, I didn't hear you come in" She said while putting the papers away. " Clearly" I mumbled. She smirked she was about to open her mouth to say something but that was when the food came. The food wasn't very appealing to me, it disgusted me. "Are you excited to go back to school tomorrow, Darling?" she said while taking a sip of her wine. Rolling my eyes I responded " What teenager do you know is happy about going to school? Obviously I'm not, but I am glad to see my friends. It was a long summer"

Actually it was a very fun summer, we spent our vacation in Paris. The city of 'Love', in my case the city of 'sex'. You can actually find people who are filling to have sex with you. Not that I'm complaining or anything. But I did miss my friends, I didn't communicate with them at all thi summer. My agenda was kind of busy, if you know what I mean.

"That reminds me, invite Angela tomorrow for dinner. I miss her, she reminds me of your mother." I looked at her, she must have realized what she had said. The look on her face exposed her. I pretended I didn't hear anything and continued eating. After that we didn't talk, we ate out dinner quietly and after I was done, I excused myself and went to my room. There I finally layed on my bed and let the darkness overtake me.


	2. Chapter 2

I own NOTHING! Everything Belong to Stephanie Meyer!

-Bella-swan25 3

Bella's Point Of View:

'Ring,Ring, Ring!' I groaned as I rolled over to hit snooze button on the alarm clock. First day back to highschool. 'What a dread' I thought mentally to myself. As I got up I tripped over my heel. "Shit!" I exclaimed, I got up and headed bathroom to get ready.

'No,No,No,No and NO! ' I thought to myself while looking at clothes. Having a closet full of clothes and not knowing what to wear can be so annoying! Giving up, I grabbed whatever cam to my hand first . I ended up wearing some black skinny jeans, with a white blouse and white pumps. Too lazy to do my hair, i left it down. As I headed down the stairs I could smell bacon. It was revolting, making me want to throw up right there.

"Miss Bella, breakfast is ready, when you are" Linda said, as i descended from the staircase. I scowled, as Mary sat the plate of bacon in front on me. "Hurry up and eat, you don't wanna be late for your first day back, now do you?" Her chirpy self, irritated me sometimes. "I'm not really hungry for this... Delicacy I struggled to find the right word for this revolting breakfast. 'How I hate bacon' thinking to myself silently. Mary glared at me "You are going to eat something, understood?" There was times when she scared me, when she gets mad she gives you this 'look' and precisely now she is giving me that 'look'. "Fine, I'll eat, dang!" I drank some orange juice, and took a bite off a slice of bacon. I felt like i was going to throw up. Mary, came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day at school ,sweetheart." I rolled my eyes, this happens all the time. "Bye, I'll see you later" I shouted as i headed to the car.

The car ride wasn't even 20 minutes long, the ride was short. As the chauffeur parked in the lot. I recognized everyone there, all my friends ; My eyes searched for one very important person. My eyes immediately caught attention of a silver Volvo. 'Someone got a new car this summer' I said to myself mentally. I skimmed the parking lot until my eyes found who I was looking for. Angela. She was with the conceited Jessica and Lauren, her boyfriend Ben, the idiot Mike and the moron Tyler. I didn't really have anything against any of them, but I like to be a hypocrite . I got out the car and headed to my friends. As i walked I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I smiled, I have always enjoyed having the attention of people.

"BELLA!" Angela screamed as she came running towards me. I braced myself, she jumped on me and wrapped her hands around me. The rest of the gang followed behind her. "I missed you so much! I can't believe you didn't even call me ONCE! Not once did you call me,Bella! Why?" her voice cracked at the end. My smile vanished, I didn't know what to respond. "I'm sorry Ang, things got out of hand. I meant to call you so many times, but I didn't. I'm sorry, I know it's no excuse but I really am sorry. I did miss you, though" My voice cracked at the end. "Enough of all the cries! What's important is that were all together. We really did miss you, Bella" Jessica said with a warming smile. I smiled back at her. Lauren on the other hand didn't like the fact I was back. We have always had a difficult friendship, were not friends but were not enemies. She knows having me as an enemy isn't good for her, she likes being in the spotlight, and with me she has that.

We chatted for a bit, about my visit to Paris . After Lauren constantly talking about how her boobs have grown over the summer, the bell finally rang. 'What a relief, this girl is more conceited than anyone I have ever me!' I thought. We all headed inside the building. They all turned right while I turned left. "Where are you going Bella?" Mike said coming to me. "I have to get my schedule, I'll see you later" I said walking away from him. He grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall. "Maybe later we can skip lunch, and go to one of the janitor's closet. And show you how much I missed you." He whispered against my neck. 'Not today' I thought. I kicked him in his balls and he fell to the ground, groaning. "Don't get smart, just because we fucked around last year, doesn't mean this year is going to be the same" I snarled to him. I fixed my shirt and made my way to the main office.

I was checking my phone when I slammed against a cold body, and I fell to the ground. Hard.

"Watch where your fucking going!" I shouted. As i got up and met with golden eyes.

Can you guess whose Golden eyes those are? Lol the faster you review the faster I update!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Bella-swan25


	3. Fml

**Bella's Point Of view:**

There stood a boy with golden eyes. He stared back at me just the same way but the look on his face showed confusion. He furrowed his eyebrows, while I just stood there, admiring him. He was gorgeous, he had bronze, penny like hair color, muscular body, a perfect jaw line and tall. I raised my eyebrows "Shouldn't you be apologizing for knocking me down, just a moment ago?" I asked, as I got down to pick up my cracked phone. My question had surprise him, since he was staring at me. I smiled I had this effect on people, especially boys."Well?" I waited for him to respond.

"I'm sorry I did not see where I was going. Though you didn't seem to realize either. I deserve an apology as well." My eyes widened, he was obviously not from here. "I don't apologize for something that wasn't my fault. So if your waiting for an apology from me, you might as well sit down, 'cuz you're not getting one." I said as I stomped off to the office. Millions of questions flooded my mind. _'Who the hell is he?' 'Who do hell does he think he is'_. Once I got in the main office I slammed the door, and headed to . I got my schedule and headed to my classes. First period was French, though I don't understand why I took that class after all I did go to France this summer.

The rest of the day went slow, I had a few classes with Angela like ; Trig, English, calculus. Finally it was time for lunch, not that I was hungry or anything but I was tired of sitting in a class full of ignorant children. I went and sat down,once I spotted my friends. "Bella, how's your day going so far?" asked Jessica, I grimaced. "Fabulous" was my only respond. Mike had his head down, facing his food. "Bella aren't you going to eat anything?" Angela said sitting down next to me. I rolled my eyes and responded "Not hungry" she was going to say something but at that exact moment the lunch door opened. "Who the hell are they?" I hissed. They were drop dead gorgeous. A tall blonde, with perfect features and designer heels was next to a tall,muscular, black hair boy. Behind them was a 5'4 little pixie with spiky hair and a gorgeous handbag. Holding her hand was a tall golden hair boy, with a constipated look on his face. Finally behind them was the boy who knocked into me earlier. "Those are the Cullen's, they just moved here from Alaska, a few weeks ago. Their the adoptive kids of and his wife . But the creepy thing is that their all together, together! Like, the blond one that Rosalie she's with the tall black hair Emmett the small short one is Alice she is like really creepy, she's with the blond one Jasper who always looks like he's in pain." Jessica gossiped to us. "Who's him?" I said pointing to the bronze hair boy. "That's Edward Cullen, absolutely gorgeous, but apparently no one here is good enough for him. " Lauren said rolling her eyes. " So, don't waste your time." she added.

" I wouldn't be wasting my time with him, everyone adores me. But he is an ass, he knocked into me earlier this morning. He is a total jerk, if you ask me." I said taking a sip of Angela lemonade. "Do you want me to threaten him, babe?" asked Tyler putting his hand around me. Lauren glared at me, I laughed. "No, it's not necessary." I was about to add something else but that's when I felt a gaze on my back. I turned my head around and my eyes met with Edward's. I quickly turned around, and smiled. "Bella, I really think you should eat something before lunch ends." Angela whispered. I sighed and responded "I told you I'm not hungry, and speaking of food. Mary, wants you to have dinner at my house tonight." she nodded and I got up. " I'll see you later, Angela." i said before walking away. walking towards my locker I felt someone grab my wrist. Again. "Can I help you?" I asked coldly, when I realized it was someone I didn't bother on worrying about. "I'm Andrew, and well your hot. And I as wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight or any other night." his eyes were on the floor as he talked. I snatched my wrist from his hand. "I _don't _date" was all I said before turning around.

My next class was biology, which I was kind of waiting for. I sat down at an empty table, and started doodling on my binder. There wasn't many kids in there, and before I knew it the bell rang. All the students where in their desk, with their partner. I on the other hand was by myself, I was actually relived. I wasn't the type to work 'well with other's', so I enjoyed working myself. was about to start class when the door opened. Edward Cullen entered the classroom, and walked towards giving his a piece of paper. immediately I scanned around, trying to find another empty seat. But just my luck, next to me was the ONLY empty seat in this whole classroom! Before I had the chance to protest about sharing seats with someone, he had already sat next to me."This is going to be an interesting school year" I whispered to myself leaning against my chair with my arms folded across my chest.


	4. Decision

_"Always do what you're afraid to do"_

_~Emerson~_

* * *

I own NOTHING! Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

Sometime during class, I could feel Edward's gaze on me. I tried to ignore it for the most part, but from the corner of my eye I could see him staring. After so many attempts of trying to ignore him, i gave up and turned my body facing him. "You know when someone stares at me for that long I expect them to make a move or it's time for me to call the police and tell them I have a stalker." I said sighing. The bell rang and I collected my stuff; ready to leave but the sound of his voice stopped me.

"I wanted to apologize for our earlier encounter, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry." I was shocked I didn't think he would apologize. But that only left me. "Well, I guess I should apologize as well. My behavior was totally uncalled for" I said picking up my books, avoiding his gaze.

"Apology accepted. I didn't get the chance to formally introduce myself earlier. I'm Edward Cullen." He said extending his hand out for me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well Mr. Cullen, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I said taking his hand and shaking it. As soon as our hands touched a spark of electricity went through my body. Not to mention his hands were icy cold.

"Bella, I haven't seen you around town. Did you just move here?" he asked picking his books up as well. We headed to the door and walked until we reached my locker.

"No, I left for the summer on vacation and I just arrived yesterday. Though you on the other hand, are new." I said in a matter-a-fact tone. I opened my locker and put my books in and slammed the locker closed.

"Yes, my family and I just moved here a couple of weeks ago from Alaska." the sound of his voice made me want to melt. There was something about him that captures my attention. Though I wasn't even sure what it was.

" I can't imagine why you would move to this boring town. Having so many cities to go to, you chose the most boring town out of all" I murmured. I didn't think he heard but then again I was wrong.

"Is there something wrong with this town?" he questioned me. I shook my head, '_there's nothing wrong with this town, the problem is that you and your siblings are all beautiful, and that puts me in tough situation, but other than that. Nothing wrong with this town'_ I thought.

"Your not that mean as everyone says you are." he randomly said. I stunned, I turned to look at him. Of course I knew that I wasn't the nicest person to be around, but I wasn't mean. Maybe spoiled, but mean?

"Where did you hear that?" I could hear the curiosity in my voice. I didn't like the fact that people have talked about me to them. Some people just love talking shit.

"Well people talk a lot , you're a very important person around here. More like the queen of this town." I glared at him "Rumors are as dumb as the people who start them. I own this town." I snapped as I continued walking.

"You have quite a temper, don't you?" he mused. I looked down at the floor and replied "I don't like double standards. I'm not mean but when I am it's for a reason."

" And what would be that reason, exactly?" he questions. The triggered my anger, '_who was he to ask personal questions_?'

"It doesn't concern _you_." I said before storming off to P.E. The rest of the day was normal. Finally it was time to go home, Angela and I got in the car, but not before I caught a glimpse of Edward and his family. The silver Volvo I had seen earlier was his. Typical. He met my gaze and smiled his crooked grin at me. "Stupid shiny Volvo owner" I muttered under my breath . I got in the car and slammed the door shut, he infuriated me at a level I didn't think was possible. "Whats wrong?" Angela said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Nothing, it's just that the new kid Edward, is just getting on my nerve." I said as we drove off. I scowled out the window. "Is it that or the fact that your attracted to him?" My eyes widened, that was not it. I mean he was hot but not my type. He was too formal, too infuriating.

Rolling my eye, I responded " I am not attracted to him."

"So you're not going to make him your next target?" she asked unwillingly. I knew exactly what she meant. My reputation wasn't exactly the cleanest or purest. But I wasn't a whore or slut. I was a heart breaker. I made boys fall in love with me and then I crushed their hearts and with that their spirits.

I smiled "I didn't think of making him my next target. But now that you brought the subject up. I think I might, he's going to be difficult but I love a challenge." this was going to be very interesting. She sighed "Bella, you shouldn't hurt him, he might not eve be interested in fooling around. You should just focus on getting better with your health."

I glared at her "There's _nothing _wrong with me, and you of all people know that when I have a target in mind I don't stop until I get it ; one way or another."

* * *

Spoiled Bella! Lol, anyway the faster you review the faster I update!

Bella-swan25

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	5. Near Death experiance

**Bella's Point of View:**

The rest of the car ride was quite none of us said a word to each other. Before we knew it we arrived home. When we entered the home the smell of food hit us. As soon as we stepped foot on the dining room we saw the all the food on the table. A huge amount of food was set in the table. It was enough to eat for days, I immediately felt nauseous.

Mary came in and smiled at us. " Angela, you made it!" she exclaimed while coming to hug her. I put my hands on my hips and made my way to the table.

"I had a fantastic day, thanks for asking." I said sarcastically while looking at all the food. None of this food seemed appeasing to me, in fact it looked horrid. Mary and Angela made their way to the table and sat down. " I didn't know what to cook, so I made a little of everything." Mary replied curtly. Taking a sip of water I replied while standing up and getting ready to leave. "I'm not hungry and I have a ton of homework." I avoided Mary's gaze.

"You will not leave this table until you eat everything on your plate. Understood?" Mary disputed. I sighed and sat back down. I didn't talk after that, I was forcing myself to eat the food. After what seemed like hours, I finished my food and I excused myself . I went straight to my bathroom. Locking the door behind me as quietly as possible. I kneed in front of the toilet Breathing in and out, I put two fingers down my throat and threw up the food I had consumed right into the toilet. After I was done with that, i washed my mouth thoroughly and went into my room and sat there. Letting the guilt build inside me. A few months ago Mary, had found out what I was doing. She made me promise not to do it again. But as it seems I didn't keep the promise. After minutes of staring at the wall, the tears finally came. That night was the first time in a long time I cried myself to sleep.

In the morning I had overslept, getting up as fast as I could and getting ready was difficult. Especially when it came to picking an outfit. Since I didn't have a lot of time, I threw anything on. I ran down the stairs praying I wouldn't trip, and die. No one was downstairs, which meant I didn't have to eat breakfast. I ran outside, and decided that I wanted to drive my car today. I took the keys from the chauffeur and drove to school.

When I got to the school parking lot, I headed to my usual parking space which was by the school door but my usual parking space was taken. The owner of a Silver Volvo had taken possession of my space. Now, I had to park farther down from my usual space. Edward and his family were next to the school doors. I was aggravated, he aggravated me, he liked testing me. I got out the car and opened the back door to retrieve my bag. But as soon as a close the back door I heard the squealing of tires. Tyler's van was going to crash and squish me at the process of that.

Everything after that seemed to move in slow motion. The van was simply meters away from me, the squealing of the breaks was loud and seriously breaking my ear drums. But of course, my hearing was the last thing on my mind. So, in other words, the van was about to make mincemeat out of me, as cliché as that saying was, it was literal this time.

All these thoughts took about a millisecond to run through my head. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the van. I wished for a quick and painless death.

All of a sudden, something hard hit me, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head hit the icy concrete of the parking lot, hard, and I felt something cold and solid pinning me to the ground. I opened my eyes in time to see two long white hands shoot out in front of me and the side of the van stopped, just inches from my face.

My heart stopped for a second, then came back, beating double time. My breathing came out in huge breaths. Oh my God. That van was just inches away from bringing on my untimely demise.

"Are you alright?" a velvety smooth voice said urgently in my ear.

I jumped, startled from my reverie. Right. Someone must have saved me. There was no way that van could have stopped on its own. Those two white hands, they must have belonged to someone. And that someone had to be my savior.

But how? No one was even close to me. The only people around were Jessica and Lauren, and Edward Cullen? But Edward was standing next to the school doors.

I turned to face whoever had saved me and was tightly gripping my waist. My brown eyes met a pair of golden topaz ones.

It took me another second to realize it was Edward Cullen.

… Edward Cullen?!

"Are you alright?" he repeated in his musical velvet voice. For a second I just stared at him, mesmerized by his voice. It wasn't like any other male voice I had ever heard before. It was smooth, and dare I say it, alluring.

I blinked. "I, uh… I'm fine," I said, still a little dazed. I tried to move out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip.

"Wha- ow!" I said, as a sharp pain shot through my head. I tenderly traced my head with my fingertips. I already felt the beginnings of a lump there. I winced as my fingers grazed over it.

"Careful," Edward murmured to me. "You hit your head pretty hard on the pavement."

Millions of questions went through my head. '_He was no where near me, how did he get to me so fast_?'

"How did you get to so fast? You were no where near me?" I asked repeating my inner thoughts. He looked away, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Bella, I was standing right next to you." he said in a calm voice. I shook but head, but quickly regretted it because I got dizzy.

"No you weren't, you were by the school doors. All the way over _there" _I said pointing to the school doors. My visions blurred, the last thing I saw before blacking out was his eyes.

* * *

I had to speed things up a little bit :) Anyway please review, the faster you review the faster I update :D

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox3


	6. Explanation

"A wrong decision is better than indecision." Tony Soprano

Bella's Point of View:

* * *

I blinked my eyes a few times, the light was very bright it burned my eyes. The room was white, it took me a second to realize where I was. I groaned, when I realized I was in the hospital bed. As I was about to get up from the bed, a stiff hand pushed me back down. The hand belonged to no other than Edward Cullen.

"You should rest, you hit your head pretty hard. The doctor say's you might have headaches for a few days." He muttered, his sweet breathe was in my face. It made me dizzy, he was inches away from my face. He was gorgeous.'_Pull yourself together_!' I snapped at myself.

"I.. I'm fine" I stuttered looking away from his eyes ,resting my gaze on the blank wall. Thoughts of the incident went through my mind. He topped the van with his hand, the van that was going to crush! A van that _should _have crushed us both! Evidently it didn't because he stopped it with his hand! No logical explanation could have explained that. He was no where near me. In fact he was all the way across the street! There was no way humanly possible he could have reached me that fast, let alone stop a van.

"Is something wrong?" his voice was a bare whisper.

"Is Tyler alright? Is he hurt?" I asked, hearing the curiosity in my voice. I moved my body so it was facing him. He scrunched his nose, and sat down on the chair next to my bed.

"He's fine, a little scratch of blood here or there, nothing too serious. You on the other hand gave us quite scare especially to your mother." My mother? Oh he must have meant Mary. I stiffen and looked away. If my mother was here should would have had me in her arms, making laugh, making jokes, doing everything humanly possible not make me feel this anxiety I had in my body right now.

"Did I say something wrong?" his voiced alarmed. His full gaze on me.

My hands fidgeted, in my lap."It's nothing it's just my mother died a long time ago, the lady you said was my mom is actually my nanny." I muttered under my breathe.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to of-"

I sighed "It's alright, I don't need your sympathy."

"I'm sorry, and your father?" My father where was he? That was an excellent question, he was somewhere across the world doing everything but looking after me. He wouldn't eve care if I got squished by the stupid van, I bet he would even be happy with it. He wouldn't have to remember my mother every time he looked at my face.

"Don't know or care." I said coldly. My father was the least of my concerns. A sense of awkwardness filled the room. It was quite, after what seemed hours of silence I finally broke it.

"Are we seriously going to pretend that you didn't stop the van?" I said raising an eyebrow. My question had caught him off guard. His body stood still, he face lost expression.

He finally regained his voice back and talked. " I have no idea what you're talking about. Bella, you hit your head pretty hard." He was insinuating that I made the whole thing up! How dare he?

" I know what I saw and what I saw was you stopping the van with your HAND! I don't understand how that was possible when you were across the lot. So I think it's best if you start explaining now." I disputed.

His body was still hard and frozen in place. "Bella, I was standing right next to you, you must have imagined that." His voice was cold now. Anger rushed through my veins, making my heart beat faster. I looked around and saw a glass of water sitting on the counter. I reached for it, and poured it on him. Suddenly realizing what I had done, I put the glass back on the counter and looked at him. His face expression finally changed. He looked shocked, and amused.

" I know what I saw, and I know that I didn't imagine it." I said as calmly as possible. It was inevitable rolling my eyes at this point. His face expression changed from amused and shocked to irritated and angry.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" his voice cold again.

"Thank you."

"Your not going to let this go are you?"

"Not at all."

"Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment." He said as he made his way the door.

He was definitely hiding something."There's a secret your hiding, Edward and I'm not going to let it go until I find out. One way or another." I said before laying back on the bed.

" I really wish you wouldn't try." he said in a bare whisper before opening the door and leaving. Grabbing the pillow I put it on my face and screamed into it.

After a few hours of sitting in a hospital bed, I was finally able to leave the damn hospital.

* * *

Mary, took many precautions with me over the next few days. Things changed at school, I was paid more attention more than necessary actually. But so did the strange relationship with Edward. He stopped talking to me completely, he would occasionally stare at me but never talked. During biology neither of us said anything to one another. We would do our work quietly and when class ended we would walk off without a single word. Somehow it bothered me. No one had ever avoided me for no reason. But this just made things even more suspicious, he was hiding something and I was going to find out. Even if it killed me.

On Friday, the day went by quick before I knew it, it was finally time for lunch. Angela and I were having our normal conversation when Jessica so rudely interrupted our conversation by whispering to me.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again." She whispered with a giggle. I looked back at him and she was correct. He was staring at me, his golden eyes were looking right into my brown ones. Finally I was able to break the gaze, and I turned my head back and didn't respond.

"Bella, where going to LaPush tomorrow you in?" Mike asked sitting down in front on me.

"Sounds fun, I'm in. After all what's their to do on a Saturday?" I put on a sly smile, and took a sip of my lemonade.

* * *

Sorry, I took too long to update but I tend to update on weekends when I have time. Anyway please press the little button under here and review, be nice ^_3 ...


End file.
